


walking in a city that is red again

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fae Shane Madej, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Hey, man, I’m Shane,” he said, giving a little wave of greeting. “Can I have your name?”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow Red





	walking in a city that is red again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfang/gifts).



> Title from Red City - Stone Sour.

Shane was having a very good first day interning at Buzzfeed. Everyone was so friendly, so willing to take their new coworker’s words at face value. It was great.

He’d made his way through the office, collecting names, and everyone had been more than willing to give them. He reckoned he’d met most everyone he had any reason to be in contact with in the office so far. The only one he knew he hadn’t met yet was his deskmate, who hadn’t appeared by the time Shane took a seat at his own desk.

He didn’t have to wait long, though. The last few interns trickled in from lunch outside the office, settling in at their new desks after the various orientation meetings.

One of the final ones to appear took the empty seat next to Shane. He was handsome for a human, dark hair and a little bit of scruff around a grinning mouth. Shane turned to him and smiled, making sure not to show too much of the sharp tips of his teeth just yet.

“Hey, man, I’m Shane,” he said, giving a little wave of greeting. “Can I have your name?”

The guy quirked an eyebrow up, obviously a little taken aback by Shane’s wording, as many people tended to be. It was antiquated in the modern human age, Shane had to admit. That didn’t really matter, though; it was all in the answer he received.

“Hey! Uh, you can call me Ryan.”

That was not _quite_ the answer he’d been looking for. Or expecting. Shane narrowed his eyes, looking closely at Ryan, but he couldn’t see a hint of deception or even amusement as he would from someone purposefully sidestepping the request. Apparently this human was just… lucky. How intriguing.

Shane smiled, letting his teeth show — just a little too bright, too sharp. Ryan didn’t flinch or even seem to notice. Shane couldn’t remember that happening before in all his years, and it sent a thrill of interest through him that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Nice to meet you, Ryan,” he said, grin widening. “I bet we’re gonna be really good friends.”


End file.
